


In the Wake of Silence

by LaDemonessa



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty, smutty challenge piece I was forced to write by a supposed 'friend'. ;) </p><p>Tom Paris and Julian Bashir get really naked while Garak watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wake of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge:
> 
> 1) Tom Paris and Julian Bashir. Not first time with each other. Garak is  
> watching them.  
> 2) A serious story with some angst too. Love.  
> 3) Public, consensual sex. NC-17 - described in loving detail.  
> 4) Story told through all three characters eyes. I wanna know how they all  
> feel:-P  
> 5) At least 5 pages. NO ANGELS! :-P  
> 6) NOT taking place on DS9 or Voyager. And for heaven's sakes - not RISA  
> 7) Happy ending - as always *grin*
> 
> Enjoy you sick, sick people you! ---Jen

In the Wake of Silence  
By JA Ingram

 

And in the wake of silence  
The dream begins anew

 

 

The room was large and undecorated; its only ornament a single chair whose  
design was economical rather than elegant and was occupied by a silent  
Cardassian.

Garak.

Julian stood in the doorway that separated the two rooms and stared back at  
the former tailor with unblinking eyes. Garak was dressed simply and  
casually in an unadorned black tunic and pleated trousers. Julian himself  
was nude but if he felt any embarrassment by his state of undress, it was  
not immediately evident to his admirer. His posture was relaxed yet graceful  
and he wore his sexuality like a cloak. From behind him, a fair-haired man  
caressed the lightly muscled expanse of his back but Julian did not stir nor  
did he acknowledge him or Garak in any way.

"Perfection," Paris whispered approvingly.

Garak watched as Tom ran his large, finely boned hand down Julian's body  
possessively. Julian's eyes fluttered slightly as Tom gently cupped his bare  
bottom in appreciation.

"Very nice," he whispered against the other man's ear.

Tom walked around his companion so that they faced one another. Garak looked  
on at the two men and watched in fascination as their mouths joined in a  
brief, almost timid kiss. Tom stroked Julian's cheek then dropped his hand  
to the lightly furred chest, running it over one hardening nipple as if by  
accident. Fascinated by the gasp his touch elicited from the physician, Tom  
repeated the movement then replaced his hand with his mouth. He sucked the  
hard bud between his teeth then worrying it slightly; Tom reached behind  
Julian to rest his palm against Julian's rounded bottom.

The doctor slowly began to pump his hips, his erect penis aching with a  
growing need as Paris cruelly ignored it. Slowly, almost shamefully, Garak  
allowed his hand to drop to his lap and he began to rub himself through his  
trousers before opening the fly and pulling out his own cock. He stroked  
himself slowly, not wishing to end his pleasure too soon.

Tom released Julian's nipple and stepped back so that he could admire his  
companion's physique once more. "Lovely," he whispered as he reached for the  
hard cock and ran his thumb over the tip. Slowly, Tom dropped to his knees  
and drew Julian's erection into his mouth. Paris mouthed the flesh and  
caressed him with his tongue as he began to suck at him. Julian opened his  
mouth in soundless ecstasy and shut his eyes tight. Across the room, Garak  
began to pump his cock faster and bit his lip harshly so he did not disturb  
the magical silence that had descended over them.

Tom felt the hairs on Julian's legs rise as his rubbed his thighs playfully.  
Reaching up, he cupped and weighed the doctor's heavy testicles before  
abandoning his erection. With a grin he sucked first one, then the other  
into his mouth and tasted the puckered flesh as his hands roamed Julian's  
inner thighs.

Garak rubbed the head of his cock to spread the drops of precum gathering  
there as a lubricant then redoubled his efforts. He was now leaning back in  
the chair with his legs widespread as his watched Julian grip Paris' head  
possessively, his fingers tangled in the man's red-gold hair.

Paris reached between Julian's legs and began to rub his ass as he  
recaptured the straining cock with his lips. Justas his mouth was filled  
with the hot flesh, Tom shoved two fingers into Julian's tight rectum.

"Ahh!" Julian bit his tongue and tasted blood as pain mixed with pleasure.  
As if in apology, Paris began to fuck his opening gently, his tongue and  
throat gripping the dusky fleshed man's cock while his fingers stretched his  
ass.

Paris released Julian and removed his hard fingers before standing again.  
Julian moaned in disappointment but before he could speak, Paris kissed him.  
Their tongues danced against one another as Paris gripped his hips and  
caused a sweet, slow friction to build between their erections.

Paris ran his hands through Julian's damp curls then pulled his head away  
with a cruel yank. Looking deeply into his dark eyes, Paris grinned, "I'm  
going to fuck you," Julian was still silent as Paris' blue eyes sparkled in  
mischief and desire, "I'm going to fuck you so thoroughly that you'll never  
be able to cum with anyone else ever again, do you understand?"

"Yes," Julian said. The affirmation was said like a prayer and Paris, unable  
to resist, captured his lips briefly before moving around so that he could  
gain access to Bashir's ass.

"Bend over," he ordered softly, "I want you to tell Garak what you are  
feeling as I fuck you, understand?"

"Yes..." Julian closed his eyes and bent so that his hands rested on his  
spread thighs. With the minimal amount of preparation, Paris thrust inside  
of him deeply, "Oh god, Garak!" Julian shouted.

"Ah!" Garak cried out and jerked slightly as he had small orgasm but did not  
ejaculate. As he listened to Julian's soft whimpers of pleasure, he began to  
jerk and pull his cock again slowly.

"What am I doing to you?" Paris slapped Julian's butt lightly to get his  
attention as he continued to work his cock in and out of the small, tight,  
opening, "Tell Garak what I'm doing to you."

"He's fucking me," Julian shuddered as Paris squeezed then spread his ass  
further apart, "Do you hear me, Garak? He's fucking me!"

"Yes!" Garak felt his cheeks heat and flush as he straightened his legs and  
began to cum, "I hear you, yes!"

Julian, hearing Garak come to pleasure, also began to orgasm, his sphincter  
tightening and causing Tom to gasp and stumble as he rocked his hips and  
delivered powerful thrusts to Julian's opening.

Paris managed to hold off his own orgasm until Julian had emptied himself on  
the floor between their widespread feet. With a cry and a long shudder, he  
came, filling Julian with his hot essence.

Garak got to his feet shakily and walked over to the still joined men. As  
Paris panted and tried to regulate his breathing again, Garak drew Julian  
into his arms and kissed him soundly. Then, lifting his head, he caressed  
Paris' cheek with sticky fingers before kissing him as well.

Paris gasped as Garak's hard lips soothed his hot mouth with their textured  
coolness. Julian was crushed between them and he licked and bit at Garak's  
ridges while reaching behind himself to stroke Tom.

Garak broke free from the fair-haired human and once again kissed Julian  
deeply, almost reverently. Staring into the human's eyes, he said, "Let's go  
home."

Garak straightened his clothing and wiped his hands on a handkerchief he had  
tucked inside one of his pockets. Behind him, he heard the sounds of his  
companion also dressing.

Without looking back, Garak moved to the centre of the room where a door  
opened, bathing the illusion they had wrought in light. Garak stepped out of  
the holosuite and walked down the corridor toward his chambers, the human  
joining him in companionable silence.

Garak steeped through the portal and waited for the human to do the same  
before he made his way toward the bar.

"Do you want a drink?" Garak asked, dropping a few cubes of ice into a dark  
amber liquid then taking a swallow.

"I'd love one," he sighed and settled back against the soft cushions of the  
couch.

Garak repeated the process then refreshed his own drink before walking  
across the room and handing the glass to the other man.

"Thanks," the human said with a smile before taking a sip.

"Why did you do it?" Garak asked. At his friend's curious look, he  
elaborated, "Why did you come with me to Cardassia--why do you put up with  
my fantasies?"

"Are you asking me questions now, Garak?" there was a teasing tone to the  
human's voice.

"I'm serious," Garak dropped to one knee and placed his drink on the coffee  
table before resting his hand on the other man's thigh. "Why?"

Paris shrugged, "I'm no angel, Garak. Compared to some of the stuff I've  
done this little romp and reminiscence in the holosuite is nothing."

Garak shook his head, "No reminiscence," he smiled sadly, "I've never slept  
with Julian, although the opportunity to do so was there several times." He  
shrugged, "I guess neither of us had the courage to make the first move."

Paris was still for a moment as he processed this new bit of information. He  
leaned over to kiss Garak softly, "In that case, Bashir's loss is my gain,  
huh?"

Garak held Tom's gaze; "I do care for you, Tom. After I returned to  
Cardassia I never expected anyone--any human especially--to give up their  
comfortable Federation standing so that they could spend their days  
rebuilding a broken world with a shady old reprobate like myself."

"That's hardly the case here, Garak," Paris objected, "First off, when  
Voyager finally made it back to Federation space, I was once again just  
another ex-con. It didn't matter that I piloted the ship through the  
wormhole and to safety, I was damaged goods. My remaining family didn't want  
to have a damn thing to do with me, B'Elanna and Harry were dead and  
Katherine still blamed me for the explosion that took out half our crew.  
It's not like I had a whole lot of other offers," Paris caressed Garak's  
cheek lovingly, "But even if I had come home to a hero's welcome, I still  
would have gone with you."

Garak chuckled and got up from the floor to sit on the couch beside his  
companion. Paris leaned back in Garak's embrace and shut his eyes as the  
Cardassian began to speak; "I remember when I first laid eyes on you, Tom  
Paris. I was now considered the official Cardassian liaison to the  
Federation--me, a former spy negotiating with some of the same men whose  
pants I'd hemmed a year before on that very same station--and there you  
were, half drunk and arguing with Quark over some gambling debt or another..."

"He was trying to cheat me on the Dabo wheel," Paris broke in.

"...and you looked incredibly enticing even with stubble and your slept in  
formal wear."

"Enticing?" Paris chuckled, "The 'fleet boys didn't think so. I thought Ross  
was going to have me tossed out an airlock when he saw my uniform."

"I walked right past them all and introduced myself." Garak smiled and  
rested his lips against Paris' hair.

"Hello," Paris mocked his distinctive voice pattern, "my name is Elim Garak  
and, in case you hadn't heard yet, I used to be an agent for the Obsidian  
Order."

"And you said, 'You must have been a pretty lousy 'agent' if that's how you  
go around introducing yourself to perfect strangers!'

Very perfect strangers, I might add," Garak grinned, "You put down your  
drink and looked me dead in the eye saying..."

"Saying, 'look pal, I may be drunk but I ain't stupid,'" Paris finished,  
"And about an hour later I had my pants around my knees with a glass of  
kanaar in one hand and your---"

Garak stopped him with a kiss, "And you came home with me."

"And I came home with you," Paris agreed, "I liked the fact that someone  
still had a home to go to---even if it was blasted and burnt all to hell."

"So why do you put up with it?" Garak asked seriously, "Why did you join me  
in the holosuite tonight? Why do you join me at all?"

Paris shrugged, "I don't know...maybe because Julian Bashir, poor dumb bastard  
that he undoubtedly is, lost you because he didn't know what he had and I  
was lucky enough to find you when I did." Tom placed his hand on top of  
Garak's, "He's just a hologram, I'm the real deal."

Garak was quiet for a long time.

"I'm going to destroy that program," he said finally.

"Why?" Tom frowned, "Look Garak, it doesn't bother me--"

Garak waved him silent, "I mean to say, I don't need it anymore. I found  
something better."

"Oh yeah?" Tom asked with a wry grin.

"Like you said, he's a shadow," Garak kissed him gently, "Why should I spend  
my life chasing a shadow when I have the real thing?"

"Why indeed..."

 

The End


End file.
